


Pink Shirts

by vkdemon



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt based off this ask in my tumblrAnonymous asked:<br/>Smythofsky: future!fic, domesticity, fighting over the TV channel (or something equally as trivial but cute)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Shirts

"They are pink."

"So? Big deal I'll buy you more."

"Pink Sebastian!" Dave growled holding up his very pink izod polo that had once been a nice proper color of white. It was his favorite for looking nice but not having to dress up. "When we decided to divide up the chores we divided it up evenly based on how much time is put in."

"If I can't do it right you do it." Sebastian snarked dryly. What did it matter Dave had a pink shirt? Sebastian would just buy him a new one, or they could stay home without Dave needing a shirt. Why couldn't they just hire a maid or something.

"We agreed this was your chore! If you're not going to put work into this then why are we even together!"

"Because you're too afraid to put your ass back on the marked after all that KFC you chow down."

And then Dave growled. A low rumble of anger and pain pushed from his chest. Both fists balled and soon he was turning on his heel.

"Shit. Dave! Dammit don't..."

"You're an entitled prick. You know that Seb. We agreed to live with our own hard earned money. We can't just throw it around!"

"Why? Why do you want to live like this! I have more money then I know what to do with and my dad is fine with me using it. Hell he's more then happy to buy us a three story house. Anything to stop me from being a public embarrassment."

"Life is about struggle, about making yourself. I can't accept your dad's charity!"

"Stop thinking you're not worth it!"

"I have to earn it!"

"You have! You put up with me!" Sebastian had stepped closer and closer with each upset word. Dave huffed at Sebastian, his breath coming fast.

"This is important to me." His voice turned soft, pleading.

"It's just a shirt."

"A pink one."

"Fine. I promise not to do the laundry improperly. I'll trade you laundry for cleaning the bathroom. I won't even complain about you missing the toilet."

"Just because you don't have to go at 3am...." He took a steadying breath. "Alright. I can deal with that compromise."

"Me too... but I will be a little sad."

"Why?"

"Because if I ruined all your shirts you could have gone around topless all the time." Sebastian winked at his boyfriend and was greeted with that perfect bashful smile that Sebastian adored. Soon huge arms were tugging him forward and their mouths slanted over each other. Sebastian's hip rocked up against Dave as he decided that he really needed to ruin more clothing. This time he's start with the pants.

/end


End file.
